


Vincent

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [94]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Eames goes away to Amsterdam for a job. He's not gone too long and brings back gifts for everyone. Briar Rose's gift is pretty special though, he brings her a crochet Vincent Van Gogh doll from the Van Gogh museum. Briar Rose takes it everywhere with her.





	Vincent

It had been a while since Eames had to travel for work, but it did happen now and then. This time, he had been recruited for a four day job in Amsterdam and he wasn’t too pleased about having to leave his family, but it was work.

Briar Rose was especially distraught about her father leaving and she cried as Eames held her as he said good bye. He rubbed her back and said,

“It’s just four days, my flower. I’ll be back before you know it and when I come back, I’ll have something special for you.”

“You will?”

Eames nodded as he set her down, wiping her face clean. He kissed her forehead and then after saying bye to his pups, he kissed Arthur, hating to be away from his spouse just as much. Soon, he was picking up his suitcase and getting to his cab.

He had been to Amsterdam before, other jobs, leisure, so he wasn’t too overwhelmed with the sight but it was a beautiful city and he did have a special trip in mind. When he promised Briar Rose something special, he knew specifically what he wanted to get her. His little girl had an overwhelming love and passion for Vincent Van Gogh, thinking she was the most talented, wonderful painter in the world. She was sad that was already dead and anytime Eames took her to the museum, she always wanted to see Van Gogh’s work and admire it the longest time. Going to Amsterdam meant the Van Gogh museum and the minute Eames was able to, he went there right away, picking out the perfect gift for his daughter.

After four days, Eames returned home, his children, spouse and dogs all excited to have him home. When everyone got a hug and a kiss, Eames sat down and began to give out gifts. For Phillip, he presented him with a little white shirt that had a fancy embroidered peacock on the front. Phillip wasn’t one for stuffed animals since he only loved Enoch, but he loved all things peacock and he grabbed at the shirt, pleased with it. For Edward, Eames gave him a few books about Amsterdam, the history and the architecture, all picture books with brief information in captions, a shirt and a few Lego sets that were only to be found in Europe. Edward was ecstatic and after thanking his father, he didn’t know where to start first. He ended up opening one of the books on the living room floor while at the same time, he began to open a Lego box to put the set together. Before he started however, he put his new shirt on after taking off the one he wore. Then, it was Briar Rose’s turn. She looked into her father’s suitcase as Arthur sat on the other side, holding Phillip on his lap, the dogs sniffing everything that came out, going around in circles.

“For you, my flower, I got something very special.”

Briar Rose brought her hand to her mouth, excited, wondering what she got and she watched as Eames reached into the pocket of his suitcase and removed a plastic bag, a moderate size and handed it to his daughter. Briar Rose opened the bag without looking and stuck her arm inside, grasping the gift and pulling it out. When she looked at it, she let out a happy shriek as she said,

“Oh dadda!!”

It was a crochet doll of Vincent Van Gogh himself, his ginger beard framing his oval face, his grey hat on his head, blue coat, lighter blue turtleneck, yellow pants and brown shoes modeled after one of the many self portrait the artist had done. Briar Rose recognized it all instantly and she dropped the bag, using both hands to hold the doll close to her. She then went over to her father, climbing on his lap as she threw an arm around his neck, holding onto him tightly.

“I love it, dadda, thank you.”

Eames smiled, rubbing her back as he kissed the side of her head.

“You’re welcome, my flower. I’m so glad you like it.”

“He’s perfect.”

Eames smiled and then Briar Rose climbed down and went to show Edward. Eames got out one final gift, for Arthur and said,

“It’s to share but you’re in charge of it.”

Arthur smiled, using his free hand to open the box seeing chocolates. He laughed and said,

“Right, I’m in charge. You know I’m going to eat it all.”

“Well, we’ll share then.”

Arthur smiled and leaned over, kissing him as he minded Phillip.

“That doll is perfect. She’s going to be a full grown adult one day, holding onto that thing until it’s tatters and even then, she’ll patch him back together.”

Eames smiled at the idea, watching his daughter as she clutched the doll to her the way Phillip did to Enoch as she sat and played with her brother, looking at the picture book as Edward put together his Legos.

“We should take them there one day, she would love that museum.”

“When Phillip is older.”

Eames nodded and looked at Arthur again, kissing him.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I’m glad to have you back.”

“Glad to be back.”

They smiled at each other and Eames sighed a little, feeling more relaxed now that he was home. Arthur then said,

“Okay, who wants a little piece of chocolate before dinner?”

The kids immediately got up and went over to Arthur for a piece and Eames closed up his suitcase so he could take it upstairs and unpack later. For now, he got it out of the way and shared some of the chocolate with his family.


End file.
